1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projector-type shooting game apparatus and more particularly to a projection type shooting game apparatus which has a moving target projected on a screen and a hit spot on the screen.
2. Prior Art
There has been known a projector-type shooting apparatus which has a hit spot on a screen such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,695; however, the track of a target is invariable. Therefore, timing is the only factor that determines if shooting was successful or not. In other words a player is expected to pay attention to only the shooting timing, which makes the game monotonous.
In addition to the above, it has been known to place a mirror between a target forming means comprising a light source, a target slit, and a lens and a screen, said mirror being rotatable in both horizontal and vertical direction, whereby the target projected on the screen can move in any direction on the screen by rotating the mirror. The above is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,204 which was invented by the same inventor as the present invention. This type of apparatus has a receiving type electron gun containing photoelectric elements to determine coincidence between a target and a shooting point and the timing, any point on the screen can be a hit spot.
In either way, the target on the screen moves under automatic mechanical control and the player has no control over the motion of the target by his manual operation.